Warriors Fanfiction: A New Dawn
by Ferntail27
Summary: A danger is coming to Twolegplace, and it's up to Frost and three other cats to save the lives of the cats that live there, and form them into Clans.
1. Chapter 1

The stars twinkled in the midnight sky. The branches of four huge oaks rustled as a light breeze swept through the clearing. At one end of the clearing, a great rock stood several fox-lengths high. A snowy white cat padded into the clearing; the moonlight shimmered across her fur, turning it silver.

"You have come."

The cat jumped in surprise. She looked around, scanning the area to see who might have spoken. Finding nothing on the ground around her, she she-cat's gaze drifted upwards to the sky. With a startled mew, she realized that the stars were moving, swirling into a stream of light that flowed down to the ground in front of her. The stars gleamed and began to form into shapes. Within a few heartbeats, they had formed into three cats.

The first cat was a blue-gray she-cat, her blue eyes gleaming with power. Behind her were a beautiful tortoiseshell and a gray cat with a ragged pelt.

"W-who are you?" the she-cat gasped.

The starry blue-gray cat stepped forward. "Do not be frightened, Frost. You are dreaming."

The young cat, Frost, frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"Never mind that." Snapped the gray cat. "We're here to tell you something important."

"Hush, Yellowfang." The tortoiseshell spoke up. She turned to Frost. "We come from StarClan, I am Spottedleaf, and this is Bluestar and Yellowfang." She gestured to the blue-gray cat and the gray cat with her tail.

The blue-gray cat, Bluestar, sighed and continued. "Anyways, we have come with an important message. Listen carefully; it concerns your safety, as well as the safety of the rest of the cats who live here."

Frost, recovering from her shock, wrapped her tail around her paws. "I'm listening Bluestar."

"Good." Bluestar meowed. "There is a great danger coming to this Twolegplace."

"Twolegs? Like those creatures that don't have fur?"

Bluestar nodded solemnly. "It is your job to warn other cats of this!"

"On my own?" Frost gasped. "I can't warn everyone!"

"Peace, dear one." Spottedleaf mewed gently. "You will not be alone. There are three other cats who will receive the message."

"How will I know who they are?"

"You will find them." Bluestar meowed. "Do not worry."

"But what is the danger? What will happen to all of the cats?"

"Do not fear, young one." Bluestar laid her starry tail on Frost's shoulder. "We will help you get these cats to safety and help form you into a Clan."

"A Clan?" Frost cocked her head.

"That will have to wait for another day" Yellowfang cut in. "Morning approaches."

Frost blinked. Sunlight filtered through the branches at the entrance of her den, mottling her snowy fur. She licked her paw and drew it over her ears, pondering last night's dream. _I've got to find these cats!_

She slipped out of her den; shaking droplets of water off of the leaves and making the branches rattle slightly. Frost tasted the air, scenting for any prey.

A little ways in front of her, the undergrowth rustled. "Who's there?" Frost meowed guardedly.

"Frost?" a golden head peeked out from behind a fern, "That's you, right?"

Frost nodded. "Is that you, Goldie?"

A rather plump golden tabby she-cat stepped out from where she was hiding. "Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing so far from your Twolegs?" Frost meowed. Seeing the sorrowful look in Goldie's eyes, she dashed up to the golden tabby. "Did something happen?"

Goldie nodded. "Yes, they moved away." She said sorrowfully. "Wait a moment, how do you know what Twolegs are?"

Frost gaped at her. "Me? How do _you_ know what it means?"

"You wouldn't believe this, but I had a dream last night. There were three cats that came to me, and they had stars in their fur! They told me that there was a danger coming and that I had to warn all of the cats who lived here. When I asked them how I would do it, they told me that there were three other cats who had received the message and I needed to find them."

Frost nodded slowly. "I had the same dream last night."

Goldie jumped. "You did? That's… Wow! I'm glad to know that I have a friend who knows about this."

"Me too," Frost meowed. "But I wonder who the other cats might be?" Then she remembered why the she-cat had come in the first place. "You say you're Twolegs moved away, then?"

"They did, and now I don't know what to do!" Goldie's meow became frantic. "I don't know how to hunt, so I can't catch anything to eat, and if I can't do that, I'll starve!"

"Goldie, calm down." Frost put her tail on her friend's shoulder. "You can stay with me; I'll teach you how to hunt."

The golden tabby stopped and looked at Frost. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." The white she-cat meowed.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Goldie covered her friend's face with licks. "And while we're staying together, we can find out more about this 'danger.'"

Frost nodded, waving her tail. "You bet."

At the edge of the woods at Twolegplace, a stormy gray tom poked his nose into a trash can. A challenging yowl sounded from above him and the next thing he knew, another cat had leaped onto his back.

"This is mine!" the newcomer hissed. He raked his claws down the gray cat's back.

Thinking fast, the gray tom rolled onto his back, bringing the other cat down with him. "I just want to see what's in it!"

"A likely story!" his attacker hissed, releasing the tom and standing in front of him, fur bristling.

"It's true!" the gray cat insisted. "There's supposed to be some kind of danger coming from Twolegplace, and I'm trying to find out what it is!"

The attacker, a dark brown tabby, looked startled. "You've been warned of a danger?"

The gray tom, caught off guard by his opponent's sudden change of attitude, meowed. "Yes, a danger that will come right here, to this Twolegplace!"

"A danger…" murmured the tabby. "I was warned of a danger. You... Are you one of the cats I'm supposed to look for? There are supposed to be four cats."

"I am, I had a dream last night; three starry cats came to me and told me about this danger. They told me that three other cats would be given this message."

"That sounds right."The dark tabby mused. "I'm one of those cats. My name is Eagle, by the way; what's yours?"

"Rain." Said the gray tom. "Have you found any of the other cats?" He asked hopefully.

Eagle shook his head regretfully. "No, but now that I know that this dream actually means something, I'll keep my eyes open."

Rain dipped his head. "I will too." He waved his tail thoughtfully for a moment, and then spoke again. "I think that we should meet again soon, so that we can see if we've found out anything in our searches. I'm worried that the danger will come, and we won't be ready."

"I agree." Eagle nodded. "How about in this same place, two days from now?"

"Sounds good." Rain dipped his head once more to his newfound friend. "I shall see you then." With that, he padded into the trees.  
>Eagle watched him as his pelt blended into the undergrowth, and was gone. <em>Where will I look? What if I can't find Rain again? Or worse, what if we find the other cats too late?<em> He shook his head to try to rid himself of the thought.

His belly growled, bringing him back to his senses. _I'll be able to think better when I'm full._ Eagle peered into the trashcan that Rain had been looking. He heard something scuffling around in the Twoleg trash; a rat.

Scenting the air, he pinpointed the rat's location. Eagle struck at it with unsheathed claws. The prey tried to run outside, but he was ready; Eagle pounced, his paws landing squarely on the rat's neck. With a snap, the prey was dead.

Eagle scooped up the rat by the skin on its neck and carried it outside to eat. He crouched in front of his meal and devoured it in several famished gulps.

Satisfied, he rose to his paws and looked around. _How do I start?_

"Ok Goldie, I think you're ready to try catching some prey." Frost meowed.

Goldie's bright green eyes widened. "Do you really think so?"

Frost nodded. "I do; your crouch is coming along really well and so is your stalking. Besides, if you practice with real prey, you'll get even better. Besides, I think it's about time we had something to eat."

The golden tabby nodded, her eyes shining with determination. "Let's do it!" Goldie scented the air, trying to detect any prey. "I found one!" She whispered happily. She began padding towards the nearby scent of mouse, making sure that she set each paw very lightly on the ground as she approached her prey.

Spotting the mouse nibbling a nut in front of a bush, Goldie stopped and crouched, readying herself for the leap. Taking a deep breath, she pounced. The she-cat landed just shy of her prey. Thinking quickly, Goldie flashed out a paw, scooping the mouse closer to her. Before it could get away, she lunged and snapped its neck. "I did it!"

"Well done!" Frost purred, padding up beside her friend. "You were great!"

"Thank you!" Goldie meowed. She pawed gently at the mouse, rolling it over. "So, do we eat it now?"

Frost let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Of course!"

The two she-cats settled down in front of the mouse. "Have you ever tasted mouse before?" Frost asked. Goldie shook her head. "You have the first bite then." Frost pushed the mouse closer to her friend. "Just be sure to leave some for me!"

Goldie neatly tore into the mouse's belly with her claws, just the way she had seen other cats do, and took a bite. "Wow! That's really good!" She pushed the meal over to Frost. "Here you go; I don't want to take too much."

Frost meowed a thank you and took a bite. "Mmm, I'll never get tired of that taste." She mewed blissfully.

The continued to share the mouse until there was nothing but skin and bone. Frost stood up and stretched, arching her back and flexing her claws.

Goldie glanced around the clearing. It had gotten dark while they were eating. "It is dangerous at night?" she mewed nervously.

"Somewhat," Frost replied. "But we'll be safe in my den." She motioned for Goldie to follow her with her tail. Her friend stood and began to follow her friend through the trees, glancing behind them every now and then to make sure they weren't going to be attacked.

Frost stopped at a small clearing; off to one side was a tree with a very thick trunk. In front of it was a leafy bush that shielded the trunk. "Here we are." She slipped inside the bush with Goldie right behind her.

The golden tabby gasped when she saw her friend's shelter. They had slipped into a cat sized hole in the trunk that had been cleverly covered by the bush. Inside, the trunk was hollow. There was enough room for at least four cats to sleep comfortably. "How did you find this place?"

"It took me awhile." Frost meowed, she clawed apart her mossy nest and offered half of it to Goldie.

"Are you sure?" Goldie gasped. "Your nest won't be as comfortable now."

Frost shrugged. "That's alright; we can get enough moss to make our nests as big as we want to in the morning."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Goldie purred. The two she-cats settled into their nests. Goldie yawned. "Hunting takes a lot of work! I'm very tired."

Frost chuckled. "I know how you feel." She curled up into a fluffy white ball, tucking her tail over her nose to keep it warm. "Good night Goldie."

"Good night Frost, thank you for everything."

Within a few minutes, the two cats had slipped into a deep sleep. Outside, the stars twinkled. As the two friends slept, three stars gleamed, brighter than all of the others. Then, as quickly as it had come, the light vanished, and the three stars faded until they were like all of the others, millions of tiny pinpricks of light against the deep blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Goldie blinked; she was in the clearing again, surrounded by four huge oak trees. "Why am I here again?" she wondered out loud.

"I was thinking the same thing." Meowed a voice from behind her. "Wait a moment—"

"Who's there?" Goldie spun around and saw Frost; the white she-cat was sitting in the grass, looking at her. She blinked again, wondering if she was seeing things. "Are we having the same dream?"

Frost padded up next to her, surveying the clearing. "I think we are."

"This is the place from that dream that I had." Goldie wondered out loud. "Does that mean we're going to see those starry cats again?"

"Precisely."

Instinctively, both she-cats looked up. Several stars began to float down to the ground. When they touched the grass, they gleamed brightly and broke into many smaller stars. They spread out, and the shapes of Bluestar, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang were visible.

"I see you have found one of the other cats." Bluestar remarked, addressing both she-cats.

Frost nodded. "What about the others?"

Spottedleaf flicked her tail; two cats appeared. One was a dark brown tabby tom, the other a gray tom. Goldie watched in awe as the cats widened their eyes. "Can they see us?" she asked at the image dissolved.

Spottedleaf nodded. "So that they may know who they're looking for."

"And you two as well," Yellowfang added.

"We'll start looking first thing tomorrow." Frost promised.

"Wait a moment," Goldie waved her tail. "What are these Clans that you were talking about?"

"The Clans are groups of cats who live together. You will find out more about them when you've found the other cats."

"That can't be fair," Frost protested, "shouldn't we know what we're getting into?"

Yellowfang bristled, and Bluestar quickly put her tail on the she-cat's shoulder. "Quiet, Yellowfang." She turned to face the other cats and spoke again, "you both are entitled to know what the Clans are, but right now, it is more important that you get all of the cats out of this Twolegplace safely."

"Oh, that's right!" Goldie remembered. "You said that there was a danger coming to our Twolegplace. Do you know what it is?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "We do not know the nature of this danger, but we do know that it is coming. In addition, there is nothing that can be done to prevent the danger from coming, but you _can _save the lives of the cats that live here."

"Wow," Goldie murmured, green eyes clouding with worry, "that's a lot to take in. How long do we have?" she asked anxiously.

"Again, we're not sure." Spottedleaf meowed. "Which makes it all the more important that you start warning the others of the danger as quickly as possible."

"Could you tell us where the other cats are?" Frost asked. "It would make our search a lot easier, and then we could start spreading the word more quickly."

Bluestar glanced at the horizon. "It is getting light; we shall have to leave soon." She turned back to the two she-cats. "You will find the others at the Twolegplace. I assume you know where that is?"

Frost and Goldie nodded.

"Very good." Bluestar meowed approvingly. "When you find the others, then we shall walk in your dreams again." She waved her tail and the dream dissolved into darkness.

Frost opened her eyes. She was back in her den with Goldie, who was starting to stir next to her.

As soon as Goldie opened her eyes, Frost stood and gently nudged her friend. "Come on Goldie, wake up! We have to go find those other cats."

Goldie stood and stretched. She blinked sleepily a few times before remembering where she was. "Right!" she meowed suddenly. "They told us that they were at the Twolegplace! That's not too far from here; we can hunt on our way over."

Frost nodded. "Then let's be on our way, there's no time to lose." She slipped out of the den, with Goldie on her heels. Once the two were outside, Frost turned to her companion and asked, "Do you remember which way Twolegplace is?"

Goldie nodded. "It's that way," she meowed, pointing with her tail.

"Excellent," Frost said. She began trotting in the direction that Goldie had pointed to, but her excitement soon got the best of her and she broke into a run.

After several minutes of running, Goldie halted. "Frost!" she panted, "I can't run anymore."

Frost, who was several tail-lengths ahead, stopped and let her friend catch up.

"I'm sorry," Goldie apologized. "I know that you want to get over there quickly."

"That's alright," Frost replied, "we can take our time. And don't worry, life in the forest will have you fit in no time."

Rain paced anxiously near the trashcans where he had first met Eagle. He had dreamt about the starry cats again, and the dark tabby had been there too. The cats in his dream had shown the two toms the other cats that they were looking for, and had said that they would be coming to the Twolegplace. Before the dream had ended, Rain had asked Eagle to meet him at the Twoleg trashcans after they woke up.

Suddenly, Rain heard pawsteps. A nearby bush shivered, and Eagle stepped out. The dark tabby bounded over to Rain. "There you are!" he meowed. "I was worried that I wouldn't find this place again."

"I'm glad you did." Rain said, feeling relieved. "The other cats are supposed to show up here sometime today and I don't want to miss them."

"So you really _were_ in that dream!" Eagle gasped. "At first I thought that it might not be real, but I guess it is. Who knew?"

"I wish we knew what the danger was." Rain fretted, resuming his pacing. "It would be much more convincing if we could tell cats that we knew what was coming instead of just saying 'hey, something's going to happen, you need to get out of here.'"

"Even so, we still need to start convincing cats." Eagle pointed out. "I think we should start doing that while we wait for those other cats to get here."

"We can't do that!" Rain exclaimed. "They wouldn't want to leave, because they wouldn't know where they were going. We couldn't tell them about the Clans, because even _we_ don't know what they are yet!"

"Oh," Eagle blinked. "I hadn't thought about that." He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off as two cats ran up to them.

The first cat, a slightly plump golden tabby, stood still, her flanks heaving as she caught her breath. The other, a pure white she-cat, addressed the two toms. "Are you two the cats that we're supposed to find?"

Rain nodded, and the white cat let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she meowed. "I thought that we might have to spend _ages_ searching for you, and that certainly wouldn't have been good. There are lives at stake!" She paused to take a breath. "I'm Frost, by the way. This is Goldie." She touched the golden tabby's shoulder with her tail. The other she-cat straightened up and dipped her head to the toms.

"I'm Rain, and this is Eagle." Rain said.

Eagle narrowed his eyes at Goldie. "Goldie doesn't sound like a rogue's name."

"I was a kittypet," Goldie admitted, "but I live in the forest now. My Twolegs moved away."

Eagle twitched his tail. "A kittypet gone rogue, that's new." He muttered.

Rain, seeing that Goldie was getting ready to make a scathing retort, quickly spoke. "The cats in our dream said that when we had gathered all four of the cats, they would explain to us about the Clans."

"That's what Yellowfang told us!" Frost meowed excitedly, "But how will we see them? It's still morning, and I'm sure that none of us are ready to dream again."

Eagle frowned. "Well now what are we supposed to do? We can't just sit around all day and wait until we're tired."

Goldie nodded. "He's right; the lives of other cats are at stake! This danger might be happening as we speak!" the former kittypet began to pace, waving her tail anxiously.

"Goldie, calm down." Frost brushed the tabby's flank with her tail. "We need to think this through. It's possible that –" she broke off.

"Well?" Rain prompted.

"Look," Frost pointed with her paw at the ground before them. Hovering just inches above the ground was a glittering trail of stars, leading away from the Twolegplace.

"It looks like a path." Rain meowed." Should we follow it?"

"It leads away from the Twolegplace," Eagle pointed out dryly. "We need to stay here."

"It's a sign!" Frost declared." This path will take us somewhere! It could lead us to the starry cats again." She turned to Eagle, who was still looking skeptical. "This is the best lead we're had all day. I don't know about you, but I'm going to follow this path." Frost flicked her tail and took off, racing down the trail.

A heartbeat later, Goldie raced off in pursuit. "Wait for me!" she called.

Rain turned to face Eagle. The dark tabby still had a hint of doubt in his eyes. "Come on," he said. "We won't know unless we try." Eagle nodded, and the two toms began to pursue the she-cats.

Further ahead, Frost could begin to see the river that separated the forest from the mountains further off to the east. _Will this trail take me all the way to the mountains?_ She thought anxiously. _Surely we couldn't go all the way over there! It would take us too long to come back to the Twolegplace._

When the river was several foxlengths away, she halted. The star trail led straight over the river, and she could see that it continued a little way into the mountains. Frost glanced back into the trees, looking for the others. _Maybe they didn't believe me?_

Within a few moments, she spotted Goldie making her way through the forest. The golden tabby looked worn out from her run, and when she reached Frost, she sat down heavily.

"Did the others follow you? Frost asked.

"I don't know," Goldie panted. "Rain probably did, but I'm not so sure about Eagle." As she spoke, the two tomcats burst out from the trees.

"Why have you stopped?" Rain asked, padding up beside Goldie.

"The trail leads directly over the river," Frost replied. "It's too deep for us to swim across."

"There's a Twoleg bridge not far from here." Goldie pointed with her tail. "We could get across while the Twolegs aren't around."

"A _Twoleg _bridge!" Eagle sneered. "Typical kittypet. Those things aren't meant for us!"

"You can swim across if you'd like to," Goldie hissed at him. "Just don't expect me to come and save you when you drown!"

"As if you could!" Eagle snorted. "I have yet to meet a kittypet who is willing to get their paws wet!"

"Stop it, you two!" Rain interrupted, pushing his way between the quarreling cats. "I think that crossing the bridge is a good idea. It would take too much strength for us to swim across, and from what I can see," he glanced towards the mountains, "we'll need our all of our energy to tackle the rest of this trail." As Eagle opened his mouth to protest, he added, "you can swim if that's what you want."

"Whatever you're going to do," Frost meowed urgently, "do it quickly! I think the path is starting to fade away!"


End file.
